Malazshar
Malazshar the Mad is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat played on Runescape's world 42 by CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers Biography Arrival in Gielinor Malazshar arrived in Gielinor from Freneskae with the majority of his race (Or, rather, those that are in Gielinor), being a 'stern judge' of Icthlarin until he went to join Zaros' empire, as was the norm at the time. Malazshar was on the high end of magical ability, even for a Mahjarrat, but was always looked down upon due to his strange near-obsession with his human form. During the height of Zaros' empire, he participated in a great many battles, and threw himself at scholarly focuses with almost as much zeal as he did battle, which was obviously strange for a mahjarrat, and found himself unusually fascinated with the higher cultures and arts of humans. He ornamented himself and dressed elaborately, and it was the subject of quite a bit of occasionally good-natured jesting in Mahjarrat social circles. Zamorak's Rise Being one of Zamorak's direct underlings, Malazshar wholeheartedly threw himself behind the rebellion against Zaros. He sat in on the secret meetings, occasionally throwing his voice and opinions on tactics into the mix, but mostly guarded the door. Malazshar participated on the raid against Zaros' throne room, and was wounded in the fight against Zaros' bodyguards. He spent a time recovering via hibernation, and didn't return to full power until the next ritual. The Godwars Malazshar served Zamorak admirably but not spectacularly in the godwars. There was a brief romance between Malazshar and Kisbeth, which ended when he knocked her out in order to prevent Kisbeth from sacrificing herself in order to save her child, whom was killed during one of the rituals. His studious personality lent itself well to strategy and tactics, and this came in great demand when the godwars were in full swing because Zamorak had declared war on everybody. Hietzaiel Shortly after the godwars, Malazshar had made a bit of a name for himself as a hunter of Zarosian mahjarrat, and was pursuing one particular one, Hietzaiel, through snow covered ruins. When he finally encountered Hietzaiel, a battle ensued, which ended with Malazshar sliced badly by the Zarosian's dragon dagger, and Hietzaiel lacking in a head and several other major body parts. Taking the dagger from his corpse, Malazshar wandered into the ruins, and his aura disappeared from the radar; any mahjarrat who knew him at this point would have assumed him to be dead. Madness Malazshar had, over the course of the godwars, been developing a very acute case of schizophrenic split personality disorder. The constant war combined with his study of humans, human culture, art, and their sciences, developed within him a bizarre respect for humankind while he was simultaneously killing droves of them. His sympathetic and Mahjarrat sides snapped appart suddenly after his battle with Hietzaiel, after sacrificing several human adventurers in his service in order to gain an extra leg up on the other mahjarrat. Malazshar the Mad Malazshar spent the better part of the fourth age in the form of a small rabbit, during which he played an instrumental part in a little known Fremennik folk tale, in which a warrior fought off a hobgoblin raid from his village after losing his weapons using only a small, malnourished rabbit, which then went on to terrorize the area's hobgoblins for years afterwards. After a few years of that, Malazshar continually leapt from human form to human form, living entire, completely human lives by stealing, killing, and eating newly born babies and taking their places in their cribs, all in the dead of night. During each of these lifetimes, he completely forgot his nature as a mahjarrat, and was absorbed entirely into the life he was living as a human. In between lifetimes, he somehow ended up in the form of an old, decrepit human mage, wearing a purple robe and hat, wandering around shouting gibberish and eating gnomes. During his time as 'the purple mage', who referred to himself as "Malazshar the Mage," and he's been known to actually offer assistance to passers by. One instance of this was the case of the Temple Knight, Gorkas Jorikson, whom approached Malazshar with the request of enchanted weaponry and armor. Malazshar made the knight armor, and enchanted it specifically for the purpose of fighting and defending himself against mages. Additionally, Malazshar accidentally turned Gorkas into a cat. Carter Zanor Most recently, Malazshar broke into an ardently Zamorakian family's life as Carter Zanor - which has become his primary human alias since regaining his personality and memories. More to be added later, of course. Clarity Appearance Malazshar *In Lich form, Malazshar stands at 6' 4", and his skull-gem/phylactery/whatever is emerald green. Carter *Stands at 5'10" *Has a black beard and black hair, which varies in length from time to time *Emerald Green eyes *Expensive but worn looking clothing, and a red cloak Personality Malazshar is friendly, personable, and merciless. He's completely baffled by the sudden shift he's seen in human society, and often quietly observes others and reads about recent history. Unfortunately for his cover, he still speaks in a slightly archaic dialect marked by it's politesse. Everything he does, Malazshar tries to lend a touch of class, whether discussing politics or killing small children. As with all real Mahjarrat, he's greatly devoted to his god, though still concerned with his own power. He has a sense of humor as well, which is brought out in even the most twisted, horrific of circumstances. There's a story in certain Mahjarrat social circles about Malazshar routing a large Saradominist raiding party during the god wars by piling an ogre's organs upon his head as though a turban, and singing a pleasant song to the humans while dancing toward them, doing tricks with his knife. Abilities Malazshar is very strong in the following abilities: *Smoke Magic *Shadow Magic *Fire Magic *Earth Magic *Diplomacy *Tactics/Strategizing *Knife-Fighting *Enchantment He's also trained and somewhat talented in: *Blood Magic *Air Magic *Water Magic *Teleportation *Sword and Mace fighting Trivia *Malazshar's accent sounds like an archaic version of the Varrockian accent, in the common tongue. *He dislikes fighting when he can help it, if only to keep his profile low. *Malazshar delights in meeting other Mahjarrat and in playing mind-games. *There are few things that Malazshar loves more than turning into smoke. "It clears the mind," he says, "and really irritates people that like to block one from teleportation." Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Male Category:Retired